


Go The F*** To Sleep, Steve Kornacki! [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Go the Fuck to Sleep - Adam Mansbach, Pundit & Broadcast Journalist RPF (US)
Genre: 2020 US Presidential Election, A Parody of a Parody, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover/Mashup with the "Go The Fuck To Sleep" book, Election Coverage, Gen, Get Steve Kornacki To Sleep Properly, MSNBC Live, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Steve Kornacki Never Sleeps, Strong Language, bedtime story, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Go The F*** To Sleep, Steve Kornacki!" by bluegeekEM."The 2020 US Election Coverage is drawing on and on and somehow Steve Kornacki, "the map guy," just keeps on going. Something will have to be done. Fortunately, Ali Velshi is on standby to help wrangle Steve and ensure that his post won't go unguarded while he sleeps."
Comments: 28
Kudos: 41
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	Go The F*** To Sleep, Steve Kornacki! [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluegeekEM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegeekEM/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Go The F*** To Sleep, Steve Kornacki!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431824) by [bluegeekEM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegeekEM/pseuds/bluegeekEM). 



  
  
Cover art by: [blackglass](http://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass)  


Length: 3:16  
Download (right-click and save) as a [LQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/go%20the%20fuck%20to%20sleep,%20steve%20kornacki!.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/go%20the%20fuck%20to%20sleep,%20steve%20kornacki!%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> AT LAST!!! AN END TO OUR LONG NATIONAL NIGHTMARE!!!! LET THIS MAN REST!!! Thanks to bluegeekEM for having blanket permission! Also using a cheat to swap in "poetry" for my "record in a new location" square for podfic_bingo.


End file.
